


More Than Just a Pretty Face

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Negan [2]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Murder, Negan doesn't know how to solve it, Negan loves his newest wife, Praise, Reader is in love with Negan, Smart Reader, knowledge of ancient Chinese forensics, mention of rewards, wants to be a real wife to him, well her body and her smarts anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: One of Negan's men is murdered by someone within the sanctuary, and Negan has no idea how to find the man who did it... Luckily his newest wife is smarter than he thinks





	More Than Just a Pretty Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I don't watch "The Walking Dead" so the lovely Fromacloset proofed this for me. Thanks for helping a girl out, Doll :D
> 
> XOXO

* * *

You were sitting on the couch, minding your own business and more or less ignoring the other wives when Negan stormed through the room and to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

You were Negan's newest wife and still didn't entirely understand how everything worked, so when no one got up to check on him, you were a little shocked. Getting up and going over to Sherry, who was pouring herself a drink, you cleared your throat quietly. "Um, is-- isn't someone going to go check on him?"

"No, no one really gets in his way when he's like this."

"But, he's your husband. Shouldn't at least one person check on him?"

"You can if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you." She sipped her drink and went back to sit with the other women. You let out a sigh and kicked off your heels, padding over to the door of his office and knocking softly. Turning back, you saw that all the women were staring like you were an idiot.

"God dammit, do not disturb." Negan's voice bellowed from the other side of the door and you heard a crash. Out of instinct, you opened the door and saw him picking up pieces of glass from a decanter that had broken. "Are you fuckin' deaf--" he looked up to see you standing there and you looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Sorry, Baby Doll, I thought you were Simon or some shit. Now isn't a good time."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Negan looked at you like you had grown a second head, and he slowly raised to his feet. "You what?"

"I'm sorry, I just... I wanted to make sure you were okay, you stormed through the room lookin' pretty pissed. I thought if anything, maybe you'd want someone to vent to."

"What did you want in return?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check on you." You shrugged, answering sincerely. "I'm really sorry if I bothered you, I'll just go back out there." You motioned towards the door and started backing up. He stepped closer, a smiling spreading across his face.

"Well, looks like I finally got me a good one."

"I-- I don't understand."

"You came in here and all you wanted was to check on me, you didn't want a fuckin' reward for it. You came in here because you wanted to."

"Isn't that what a wife should do? I mean I know you probably don't want that kind o' wife, but maybe I could help--" You immediately silenced when he placed a hand on each arm and pressed his lips to yours, before pulling away with a smile.

"Stop talkin', Sweetheart."

"Sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous."

He stroked your hair gently and smiled, "Don't be nervous, Doll Face." He strolled away and went to sit in his desk chair. Negan patted his lap, pulling off his glove. "Come here and let me tell you my damn problem." You obediently walked over, and perched on his lap, sitting rigid, unsure of what he would do next. "My problem is that one of my men decided to stab another one of my men, and I have no fuckin' clue how to figure out which one did it."

"I take it the guy that was stabbed didn't live..."

"No... So unless you have a goddamn ouija board, or you know some way to figure who the hell did it, there isn't anything you can help with, Doll." He sighed, running his hand over his beard and letting his head fall back against the chair.

You thought for a minute, dropping your eyes to watch your hands as you fumbled them in your lap, gasping, "Wait! When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago, why?"

"Because if they didn't get rid of the knife, which no one could probably do in the sanctuary without you, Simon or Dwight knowing, then we can find out who did it."

Negan laughed, "How the fuck do you plan to do that?"

"Just trust me... We need to get everyone with a knife and make them put their name on it, then have everyone gather outside in the sun."

You smiled brightly, and Negan lifted you off of his lap, shaking his head with a chuckle, "Whatever you say, Babygirl. I just hope you're right." He laced an arm around your waist and led you out of the room past all of the other wives, allowing you to grab your heels on the way.

~~~

An hour later, Negan and his closest men had everyone gathered in the heat of Georgia's summer sun. Each knife was laid out and each handle had a named adhered to it via painting tape. "So how the hell long do we have to wait for your little plan, Princess?"

"Shouldn't be too much longer." Sure enough, no more than five minutes later you could hear a slight buzzing, a buzzing that slowly grew louder as more flies approached, and you pointed to a knife in the middle. "The one with the flies, that's the one we need to check first." Negan ordered Simon to fetch the knife, and when he brought it back, he handed it to you, he and Negan watching as you strolled to the doctor. "Were you able to take any pictures of the body? Would you know if this could match the murder weapon?"

"I didn't get pictures, but I measured the size of the stab wounds to be about six inches deep and two inches wide... I'd certainly say that fits the bill." He nodded towards the knife.

Negan took it from your hand and smirked, showing Simon who the knife belonged to before making eye contact with the owner. "Well, I'll be a son of a bitch." Negan bellowed, with a sadistic chuckle, "How lucky am I to have a little wifey who is hot as fuck and just as smart?" His expression grew serious and the man he was focused on looked like he might be sick. "Simon, Dwight, throw him in a cell until I finish a very important task, and can go talk to him." He waved Lucille as he spoke and the whole crowd was silent as Negan led you away. He took you back to his bedroom, past all of the other wives and pointed Lucille in their direction, "Do not fuckin' disturb." After closing you and him in his room alone, he set Lucille against his desk and shrugged off his jacket. "Now, where the hell did you learn how to do something like that?"

"I'm a history buff,." You shrugged, a light blush gracing your cheeks. "1235 A.D. in China, a man named Song Ci used early forensic science to find a murderer based off of blow flies being attracted to a sickle that had been used in the death of a stabbing victim from the village. He used animal carcasses to figure out it was a sickle and then had all of the villagers put their sickles out in the sun." You swallowed, nervous that you were boring him, but to your surprise, he seemed to be hanging off of your every word. "Once the flies found the microscopic bits of blood and tissue on the murderer's sickle, they took the man into custody and he eventually broke down and confessed to killing the guy."

"Well, I'll be damned. I knew you were a pretty face, Baby Doll, but I didn't know you were smart as a fuckin' whip to go along with it." He patted his lap and you strolled over to him, pausing before you sat down. "Don't worry, Sweetheart, I won't bite yet." You giggled and sat on his lap, letting him pull you close to rest against his chest. "I'll make you a deal, Babygirl, you stay in my room for now and make yourself comfy with my bookshelf if you want, and I'll be back in a few minutes after I talk to our piece of shit suspect... Then when I get back, I'll give you one hell of a reward."

"I think I like the sound of that." You smirked. "I don't need anything material, but having a little fun with you would be a nice reward." You blushed, drawing a soft smile to his lips.

"That's my good girl." He grinned, lifting you off of his lap and gripping Lucille before leaving you alone in his room.

 


End file.
